1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing-reel driving device, more particularly to a fishing-reel driving device having a removable decorative cover assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional fishing reel 1 disclosed in Taiwanese Publication No. 499851 is shown to include a reel body 11, a spool 12 mounted revolvably on the reel body 11 for a fishing line to be wound thereon, and left and right shell halves 13 which are fixedly secured on left and right sides of the reel body 11 by means of screw fasteners 14 for decorative purposes. When it is desired to maintain an interior mechanism of the fishing reel 1, the user has to detach all the screw fasteners 14 to remove the shell halves 13 from the reel body 11 and then disassemble the reel body 11, thereby rendering the maintaining and fixing operation inconvenient and troublesome.